


Everything

by kiskisbella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sickfic, Two Shot, let me dream ok, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Keith is taken in by a kind presence that vows to fix everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was hot and cold all at the same time, if he took the blanket off it would leave him shivering like he was in the middle of a blizzard, but if he had it on him – half the time he couldn't remember even pulling it back up – it would be like he was in the Sahara Desert with the sun angrily glaring down on him. It was strange and uncomfortable, Keith wasn't even sure what was going on half the time, and the other half he was sleeping.

He lost his sense of time, not that he had much anyway, the only thing he could remember was the soft touches on his face and matted hair. The warmth behind him as water rolled over his body was comforting and grounded him, if only for a little.

Sometimes a voice would talk to him, lulling him to sleep, whispering kind, sweet nothings into his ear as he was about sleep…

"So beautiful…"

"When I first laid my eyes upon you I knew I had to have you…"

"Your hair is softer than the finest silk, love…"

They made him feel warmer than the any of the gentle touches or the pillows piled around him. It was a foreign feeling, one he hadn't felt even within team Voltron. In fact, he doesn't think team Voltron even noticed he wasn't feeling.

He couldn't remember when he stopped feeling. Was it when he left the Garrison? When Shiro left him a second time? Maybe when he didn't seem to understand Keith anymore. What hurt the most was how un-in-sync they became over such a short period of time.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Soft hands gently tucked a strand of hair out of Keith's face.

He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, how to tell them – whoever them was – what had happened. That didn't seem to matter to whoever was taking care of Keith, as they laid butterfly kisses upon his face and neck. Little moans escaped his lips, spurring on the other.

It felt wrong and right at the same time, it broke Keith's heart and built it up.

"What's wrong, little one?"

Everything…

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it all."


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor breaks Keith open

He was so _small_ , much smaller than usual, as he hid under his blankets and still wouldn’t stop shivering. He’d watch as the Paladin would whimper in his sleep and call out for someone – at this point the prince _thought_ it was him, but it could be anyone really. A sick stench hung around his lovely pet, unlike the lovely smell that would seem to follow him and refuse to fade away.

The Paladin was also small when he’d first found him as well, halfway dead but stubbornly clinging to life. It was charming in its own pitiful way, just how absolutely broken the Paladin already was. He was like a geode, the more you cracked him open, left him bare, the more of that crystalline colour you would be rewarded with.

And just like that, Lotor was obsessed. He wanted to break him even more.

 _‘A warm bath should help his breathing…’_ Lotor thoughts cut through his memories as he ran on auto pilot and picked up Keith, moving towards the bathroom connected.

In no time the water was running, the bath was filled, and Keith placed into the tub with Lotor sitting behind him to hold his pet up. The prince began washing away the sweat, enjoying the way his pet’s skin would flush a light pink like his cheeks would when the prince touched him as he saw fit.

It was a rarity to see such a difference in half breeds, the Galra within most was stronger than the genes that would taint their blood. In those cases, it was a matter of which sub-species of Galra that-

“Hurts~.” Keith whines, leaning back onto him and baring his neck. Even subconsciously he knew how to behave to his master.

“It’ll be okay, little one.” The prince moved to turn his pet over, holding his head up with a hand to his cheek. Lotor took the moment to take in those dark eyes, unlike anything he had ever seen, even glazed over and misty as they were. A smile slipped past his defences and made its way to his lips, warm and disarming, his pet following his lead with a dopey lovesick look himself. “I’ll take away all of the pain, just leave everything to me.”

A little more.

If his pet was broken just a little more.

Would he show more colour?

Or would it fade away?

Lotor bit into the skin joining Keith’s neck to his shoulder, the iron taste of blood being lapped by his tongue in seconds. His pet screamed, blood curdling in a shrilling voice that thinned out all too quickly. If one didn’t know any better, they’d think the prince had gotten bored of his pet and killed him, but that was far from the truth. The prince moved to admire his work, his pet’s blood dripping down his chin. Maybe he had been a bit too rough?

It was worth it, for the white that speckled against the dark purple in Keith’s eyes, twinkling like crystalline stars behind a well of tears.

“So beautiful…” Lotor said as he wiped away stray tears that fell from Keith’s eyes, taking in his pet’s panting form.

It turned out that a pure white would shine through if you were to break Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop! Here ya go!

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in the works for the longest time!


End file.
